fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Bile Vah Zaan
Corrosion Gooey Necrosis|creator = El Mami|habitats = Rotten Vale|size = Large|relations = Vaal Hazak|elements = No Elements|weaknesses = Dragon Water|move = TBA}}Bile Vah Zaan is an acid armored Elder Dragon that is closely related to Vaal Hazak. Its armor is its acidic vomit, hence the nickname Bile. Physiology The appearance of Bile Vah Zaan is of a four legged dragon with wings. It has a bony crest and spine. Its acid armor is a translucent green in appearance. Its wings have little to no tissue, so the acidic vomit is filled in to be a replacement. The vomit is also drooping off of its wings. The tissue that it does have is a pale red. Its claws and teeth are a corroded white and hook shaped. Its eyes are a glowing yellow. The tail is in a hooked shape, along with spikes along it. The shape of its head is similar to Vaal Hazak. Under the acid armor is the general color of its body, pale red tissue with grayish bones. Behavior Bile Vah Zaan's behavior is scavenger-esque: going around and eating off of the food that is laying around like rotten meat. Once it is confronted, however, it goes berserk and starts attacking. Useful Information Be cautious about Bile Vah Zaan! When it flaps its wings, the drooping vomit will get flung off and create pools on the surrounding area. Touching these will cover you in goop, causing the Gooey ailment. Its bite and claws can cause Corrosion and/or Necrosis. Watching out for these attacks will help ward off this rotten bile. Ecological Information Food Chain Placement Bile Vah Zaan is on the top of the food chain, only living off of the rotten meat of abandoned corpses. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Bile Vah Zaan is passive towards other Bile Vah Zaan or Vaal Hazak. If they are confronted by them, they will attack. Tracks Bile Vah Zaan's mucus and footprints are the clues for hunters to find it. Special Behaviors Bile Vah Zaan will not go near water. If it goes in the water, its acidic armor will be washed off. Cutscenes Once a hunter encounters Bile Vah Zaan, they will find it vomiting acid and submerging itself in the acid to create its armor. Rage and Tired Stages * Rage Stage - Bile Vah Zaan's eyes will turn red. It will vomit more often and flap its wings to slow hunters down with Gooey. * Tired Stage - Bile Vah Zaan's eyes will turn a grayish yellow. It will not vomit as much as it usually does, and it will feel too tired to flap its wings. Ecology Bile Vah Zaan is more bulky compared to a Vaal Hazak considering its acid armor. Habitat Range Their habitats may range considering the amount of rotten materials around its area. If there is a shortage, they will go a little outside of Rotten Vale to find some rotten meat. Ecological Niche Bile Vah Zaan would be on the high end of the ecological spectrum. Due to its bulk, it can withstand the blows of local monsters. It has defeated some Bazelgeuse and competitive Vaal Hazaks. It will eat other monsters if they are rotting except for bugs like Vespoids and Hornetaurs. Biological Adaptations With the hardened acid armor, Bile Vah Zaan can withstand more hits than without it. Its hooked teeth also help it when latching on to disruptive prey or rotten meat. The corroded claws and teeth also help to weaken the prey. The vomit is sticky enough to trap the prey, giving Bile Vah Zaan a chance to attack and wreak havoc on prey. Moves * Bite - Bile Vah Zaan does a normal bite. This only does damage. * Lunging Bite - Bile Vah Zaan takes a more moving bite. This does damage and may cause Corrosion. * Vomit - Bile Vah Zaan sprays vomit around it. Touching this vomit will cause Gooey. Being hit directly with it may cause Necrosis from the acidity. * Tail Swipe - Bile Vah Zaan swipes around with its tail. This only does damage but may trip. * Scratch - Bile Vah Zaan scratches the hunter with its corroded claw. This may cause Corrosion. * Hooked Trap - If Bile Vah Zaan trips the hunter with its tail, it will pick the hunter up in its jaws and start chewing. The hunter must struggle to escape its grip. If this attack persists long enough, the hunter will be inflicted with Necrosis. * Vomit Blobs - Bile Vah Zaan flaps its wings and drooping vomit will get flung around the area. These will create acid pools, which may cause Corrosion to a reckless hunter. * Dashing Scratch - When running, Bile Vah Zaan may stop and deliver a scratch. This will cause Corrosion from the corroded claws. (more may be added later on.) Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks * Head - Vomit armor will be chipped off. * Head (after first break) - Head will get scarred badly. * Wings - Vomit will fall off for a while, thus making Bile Vah Zaan vomit on them afterwards to fly again. * Legs - Vomit armor will break off. * Legs (after first break) - Legs will get scarred badly. * Tail - Tail will get scarred, dropping tissue. * Tail (after first break) - Tail will be cleanly cut off, allow you to get a Bile Vah Zaan Tail Part Effectiveness * The armor will require green sharpness to penetrate, but once broken off, yellow sharpness is the minimum to prevent any knock back when attacking Bile Vah Zaan. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attacks Elemental Attack Status Effect Items Interactions Bile Vah Zaan will not go anywhere where a loud roar is until time has passed. Once the time passed, it will go to that area in search of dead monsters. When exhausted, it will only go to its den or a safe place. It will not go to these places after time has passed once exhausted. Turf War Bile Vah Zaan will have turf wars with Odogarons similar to Vaal Hazak, but it will use different means of attacking the Odogaron such as acidic vomit. Notes This is my first monster. I got help from Fireball13 with this wiki page, so my thanks go to him.Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon Category:Articles under construction Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Corrosion Monster Category:Gooey Monster Category:Necrosis Monster